Thornstar's Decision
by Thornflash
Summary: Spiritclan is left without a leader when their beloved Mysticstar is killed in battle with SpiritClan's mortal enemy, FlameClan. Young clan deputy Thornflash is suddenly faced with the responsibilities of leading a clan. Will Thornflash be the successful leader of SpiritClan? Or will his many secrets and a new forbidden relationship be his downfall?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The battle roared around him. Thornflash was surrounded by FlameClan cats. He backed up until his dark tabby rump hit the edge of the cave wall. Hissing, he slashed at the nearest cat, his thorn-sharp claws ripping through the delicate skin of the cat's ear. Blood spurted onto Thornflash's muzzle as the scrawny she-cat yowled in pain. Thornflash felt a jolt of satisfaction that soon turned to dread as the she-cat turned on him, eyes wild with anger. Thornflash tried to fight back but there was hardly any room to turn in the narrow cave. He braced himself for the pain but before the she-cat could lay a claw on him, there came a dreadful yowl from the clearing.

"Mysticstar is dead!" Thornflash gasped. _He can't be dead! He just can't! _Pushing his way through the FlameClan cats frozen in shock, Thornflash raced to his leader's side.

"Mysticstar?" Thornflash nudged his leader with his muzzle, desperately searching for any sign of life. The powerful leader's body was quickly turning cold and his eyes were clouded over and blank. Thornflash's head dropped in grief. He felt a gentle tail on his shoulder and looked up to see Willowmist, Mysticstar's sister. The beautiful silver she-cat looked at him with trusting blue eyes.

"You must lead us now," Willowmist meowed, her voice sharp with pain and loss but her head and tail held high. Thornflash shook his head.

"I can't. I was only made deputy two sunrises ago!"

Willowmist watched him, her eyes glowing.

"Mysticstar thought you could do it. Your clan thinks you can do it." Her voice grew soft. "I know you can do it."

Thornflash swallowed back the desperate yowl rising in his throat and heaved himself slowly to his paws. He raised his dark tabby head and looked around at the FlameClan cats still in the hollow.

"You have invaded our camp on false pretenses and destroyed our dens. You have injured our warriors, scared our queens and kits, and you have killed our noble leader. We will never forgive you. SpiritClan and FlameClan will always be enemies. Leave us now to mourn in peace!" Thornflash glared around at the FlameClan cats with fiery green eyes filled with anger, pain, loss, and unimaginable hate. The FlameClan cats all looked to their leader, Ashstar. The old gray tom looked straight at Thornflash, his amber eyes challenging. Thornflash held Ashstar's gaze, his chin held high. Finally, Ashstar gave the smallest of nods and raised his tail. The FlameClan cats all streamed out of SpiritClan's camp after their leader. Only one paused at the exit and looked back, a beautiful light brown she-cat with white and cream patched fur. The cat hesitated and caught Thornflash's gaze. The deputy pointedly turned his back on her. The she-cat's eyes filled with hurt and she turned quickly and disappeared into the forest after her clan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thornflash stood up and stretched his cramped muscles, savoring the feel of the morning sun on his cold fur. Leaning down, he gave his leader one last lick between the ears and a murmured "goodbye" before he stood back and let the elders carry Mysticstar's body away.

"Thornflash, are you ready?"

Thornflash turned to see Fernleaf, the medicine cat, standing in front of him. Thornflash tilted his head, confused.

"Ready? What do you mean?"

"Thornflash, you haven't forgotten have you? You must go to the Starstream to receive your 9 lives!" Fernleaf watched him with an exasperated look on her face. Thornflash felt a jolt of excitement despite all that had happened.

"The Starstream! Of course! Just let me tell Leapingbreeze that she's in charge while I'm gone and I'll meet you at the camp entrance." Fernleaf nodded and Thornflash trotted over to a golden she-cat sharing a rabbit with Willowmist. Leapingbreeze looked up.

"Hello Thornflash."

"Hi, Leapingbreeze. Fernleaf and I are going to the Starstream so I can receive my 9 lives. Would you mind looking after the camp while I'm gone?"

"Sure! I'll start sending out patrols now." The black spotted she-cat leapt to her paws and bounded off. Thornflash purred as he watched the eager cat go. Willowmist purred as well, watching her deputy and soon to be leader with glowing blue eyes. Thornflash turned back to Willowmist.

"I better get going. See you when I get back." He turned away and started to trot over to Fernleaf.

"Good luck!" Willowmist called after him. Thornflash waved his tail to show he heard and then followed Fernleaf through the tunnel. He cast a final glance back over as shoulder at his camp, knowing that the next time he addressed them he wouldn't be a normal warrior anymore, but their leader. He felt a sudden flash of fear and looked to Fernleaf for encouragement. The tortoiseshell gazed steadily back at him, her eyes full of trust and confidence in him. Immediately Thornflash felt better and he bounded forward.

"Come on! We need to get there before moonhigh!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thornflash padded hesitantly after Fernleaf as they approached the entrance to the Willow Tunnel. The Willow Tunnel was a long tunnel created by weeping willow branches that led to a mystic stream. When the moon hit the water just right, the stream would shine like all the stars in the sky. Hence the name Starstream. Fernleaf stopped at the entrance to the tunnel and stepped aside to let Thornflash pass her.

"You go on alone now. Good luck." Thornflash gulped and padded past Fernleaf, stepping hesitantly into the dark tunnel. He walked forward, following the faint glimmer of light at the end. He emerged into a small clearing and immediately his gaze was drawn to the long, thin, sparkling stream that ran in front of him. He moved closer and crouched next to it. Looking up, he saw that the moon was almost directly ahead. _It is time…._ the branches seemed to say as they whispered in the wind. Suddenly, the stream lit up with a blinding light and Thornflash flinched back. Slowly, eyes reflecting the brilliant stream, he crept forward again and lowered his muzzle to the water. Miniature waves rippled out across the stream as the tip of his nose touched the surface. Immediately, Thornflash's vision disappeared. All was dark. The deputy yowled in shock and fear as he struggled to recover his bearings. As his eyes got used to the dim light, he realized he was standing in a small clearing surrounded by towering oaks.

_Oak Circle…_ he thought, gazing around at the place where the 4 clans met every full moon. Abruptly, he realized that the stars, which had been covered by clouds only a moment earlier, were shining strongly and becoming brighter and brighter, bigger and bigger. Thornflash's eyes widened as he watched the stars circle down through the sky towards Oak Circle. As the glittering orbs of light touched the soft spongy grass, they transformed into cats. Some were as old as elders, some as young as kits, but most were warriors. Tall and strong, brought back to the height of their power, eyes shining as they stood among their new clanmates. One warrior stepped forward, her brilliant blue eyes shining brighter than all others. She held her broad head high and her tail was raised regally. The moonlight sparkled off her blue-gray fur as she looked kindly down on Thornflash.

"Thornflash," her voice was soft and understanding, yet firm and expectant.

"Rise, Thornflash," Thornflash scrambled to his paws and faced the she-cat, trembling, not in fear but in awe.

"I am Bluestar," Thornflash's eyes widened even further as he realized this cat was the legendary leader of ThunderClan, one of the powerful clans of old.

"You have come to receive your 9 lives and your name. I see great things in your future, Thornflash. Great things." Her eyes shone as she gazed down at the soon-to-be leader. Lowering her great muzzle, she lightly touched her nose to the top of Thornflash's head.

"With this life I give you power. Do not abuse it, but use it to aid and protect your clan." Thornflash's muscles seized up and he barely held back a yowl. It felt as if fire was searing through his very bones. When the sensation finally disappeared, Thornflash let out a huge breath and stood there panting. When he straightened up again, he realized that there was a new feeling in his legs and paws. It felt as if he could fight any enemy and win, run to the ends of the earth and back. Bluestar smiled down at him and then turned and padded back to the ranks of starry cats. A new cat took her place. Thornflash gasped as he saw the fiery orange pelt, the blazing emerald green eyes. _Firestar!_ He thought in amazement. The powerful ginger tom walked up to him and rested his muzzle on Thornflash's head.

"With this life I give you wisdom. Use it to guide you and your clan through dark times." This life was even more painful than the last. It came in waves, aching pain after aching pain. Just when Thornflash thought it would never end, the last wave came and it was over. He looked up to see Firestar watching him, his eyes sparkling with sympathy. Glancing over his shoulder at Bluestar, the fiery tom whispered,

"Don't worry. They won't all hurt that much." Firestar gave the trembling tabby tom a friendly wink and then joined his old mentor.

The rest of the ceremony went by quickly, with Thornflash receiving his next 6 lives from deceased family and friends: Courage, loyalty, justice, swiftness, patience, and understanding. Finally, he was ready to receive his last life. Thornflash felt a wave of pain and grief as he saw a familiar red-brown pelt emerge from the ranks of cats. _Mysticstar… _Thornflash watched as the huge tom padded slowly towards him. Mysticstar stopped when he was only a whiskers length away from Thornflash and he looked down on his deputy with affection.

"With this life," Mysticstar's voice rumbled in his chest, "I give you love. Love for your family, love for your friends, and love for your enemies." Of all the lives Thornflash had received earlier, this life was the most powerful. He felt a rush of heat flow through his body, followed quickly by a tingle of cold. His heart beat louder and louder until he thought it would burst out of his chest. His muscles clenched and tightened, his fur bristled, and his eyes widened until the whites showed all the way around his brilliant emerald pupils. When the feeling subsided, Mysticstar stepped back and meowed strongly and proudly,

"I name you Thornstar, leader of SpiritClan!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

SpiritClan's new leader was greeted by cheers and chants of his new name, welcoming purrs and shining eyes. Thornstar was overwhelmed by the sense of love streaming from his clan. He leapt up onto Spirit Ledge and looked proudly down at the expectant clan below.

"I have received my nine lives and my name-" More cheering,

"-and I am ready to name my deputy." The clan became silent and Thornstar let his gaze travel over each one, finally resting on a golden she-cat with black leopard spots and warm amber eyes.

"Leapingbreeze will be the deputy of SpiritClan!" Leapingbreeze was mobbed by ecstatic, cheering cats as she stared up at Thornstar with a dumbfounded expression on her face. Thornstar purred to himself but was interrupted by a gentle touch on his shoulder. He turned to see that Willowmist had jumped up onto Spirit Ledge after him.

"Thornstar, can I talk to you for a moment?" Willowmist looked unusually nervous. Thornstar nodded, quickly ended the meeting, and followed Willowmist off the ledge and out of camp. By the time she finally stopped in a small, flower-filled clearing, Thornstar was burning with curiosity.

"What is it?" he asked, trying to hide the eagerness from his voice and become a calm and cool leader. Willowmist shuffled her paws and looked down at the dirt then suddenly her eyes shot up to Thornstar's, soft with affection.

"I-I just wanted to say that I'm really proud of you. I know you'll be a great leader."

Thornstar's shuffled his paws a little, feeling embarrassed and a little wary of where the conversation was heading.

"A-and I need to tell you something." Willowmist took a deep breath and then said quickly, "I lo-"

"Wait!" Thornstar cut her off, his ears pricked and his sharp emerald eyes staring intently into the undergrowth. Willowmist looked a little annoyed. "What?"

Thornstar's neck fur bristled a little. "Listen." With a sigh, Willowmist turned and looked in the direction Thornstar was facing. They were by the river-border with their enemies, FlameClan, and the sound of the fast-moving river was clear in the air. Frustrated, Willowmist turned back to Thornstar.

"I don't hear anything!"

Thornstar held up a paw.

"Just listen!"

Willowmist sighed and turned back towards the river, straining her ears forward. Suddenly she froze. Faintly, she caught the spluttering sounds of a cat calling for help. Thornstar exchanged a look with her and then simultaneously they leapt forward, dashing towards the river. Skidding to a halt by the shore, Thornstar peered out into the water. He could barely spot a bobbing cream-colored head and pale green eyes, stretched wide in terror.

"Dawnblaze!" Thornstar prepared himself to launch into the river after his sister, but before he could make a move a brown and white patched streak burst out of the forest and slid skillfully into the river. The she-cat paddled strongly through the swift-moving river and grabbed Dawnblaze's scuff in her jaws. Thornstar splashed into the shallows and helped the she-cat pull his sister farther up the shore to dry land. He immediately crouched beside Dawnblaze. His sister was coughing and spluttering, her cream fur sodden and dripping. Thornstar nuzzled her affectionately.

"Are you alright?" His emerald eyes were filled with concern. Dawnblaze spit out a last mouthful of water and nodded.

"Yea, I'm ok. Just tired, and a little cold." Dawnblaze began to shiver uncontrollably, her teeth chattering as she huddled down. Thornstar lifted his chin to look at Willowmist, hovering anxiously by his side.

"Willowmist, can you take Dawnblaze back to camp please? I'll be along in a moment."

"Of course." Willowmist slipped her shoulder under Dawnblaze's and helped her up. Then, with Willowmist supporting most of the other she-cat's weight, the two cats limped away into the trees. Thornstar watched them go and then turned back to the FlameClan cat that saved Dawnblaze, steeling himself for the embarrassment of having to thank SpiritClan's worst enemy. But, to his surprise, the cat was already heading towards the river and preparing to swim back across to her territory. _Good. Now I won't have to thank her, _Thornstar thought. But for some reason he felt an urge to call her back. After a brief hesitation Thornstar called out,

"Wait!"


End file.
